Wolfs Moonlight
by djwolf98
Summary: Beca and Chloe are going out on a date and decide to bring Aubrey along for Beca s friend. Who is beca s friend and will they be able to win Aubrey s Heart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf`s Moonlight

The oc is mine but all the other characters belongs to pitch perfect.

It was a cool and crisp October day when Chole entered the dorm she shared with her best friend, Aubrey Posen. Aubrey was studying when Chloe walked in. Chloe walked over to Aubrey and asked her " Beca and I were wondering if you would like to come on a date with us." Aubrey confused by what Chloe meant asked "What?" Chloe told her that Beca had a friend who was single and wanted to know if Aubrey would like to go on a date with Beca`s friend and figured they could go too as a double date. Aubrey who hasn`t dated anybody in over two years said yes. Chole was beyond esstatic and called Beca to let her know that Aubrey said yes.

It was two days later when Beca stopped by Aubrey and Chloe's room to pick them up for their date that night. Chloe asked beca where her friend was and she said " he will meet us there." When they arrived at the place where the date was happening Chloe and Aubrey both were shocked at how fancy the restaurant was and how beca could even afford it. When they walked in the waiter showed them to their table where beca's friend was already at. He was five foot nine and had honey colored eyes and blond hair. Beca introduced him to chloe and Aubrey. He said him name was Cole and that he was glad he finally could meet them both because beca never stopped talking about them.

As dinner went on Chloe and Aubrey learned a lot about Cole. "What do you do for work Cole?" Aubrey asked. "I am the owner of Sonic Boom records and I also produce music." Cole replied." That's amazing!" Chloe and Aubrey exclaimed. Cole laughed at the girl's excitement. When the check arrived Cole and beca split the bill and left a 40 dollar tip for their waiter for the evening. After the four of them said their good byes and beca dropped Chloe and Aubrey off at their dorm Chloe asked Aubrey" what do you think of beca's friend?" " He's sweet and I like him he's very funny and has a sweet personality." Aubrey said. After they said their good nights Aubrey couldn't stop dreaming about Cole and hoped there would be a second date.

The next day after bella's rehearsal beca gives Aubrey a piece of paper with Cole's phone number on it. Later that night Aubrey decides to call Cole and see if he would like to go on a second date with her. After a couple rings Cole picks up. " Hello?" Cole asks. " Hey this Aubrey beca's girlfriend's best friend." Aubrey replied. " ah hey Aubrey I was just about to call you." Cole said. " I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date with me?" Aubrey asked. " I loved too what did you have in mind? " Cole said. " I was wondering if you like to go on a moonlight picnic with me this weekend." Aubrey said. " umm I can't I'm sorry." Cole said and with that he hung up and left Aubrey confused and wondering why he couldn't go to their second date. Aubrey decided that she would ask beca about in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aubrey saw beca and made her way over to her. " Hey" she said. " sup" beca replied. " do you know where Cole lives and why he hung up on me quickly last night? " Aubrey asked. "Yeah here's his adress and I do but he didn't want me saying ." Beca replied. "Oh okay and bella's rehearsal is in a half an hour so don't be late." Aubrey said and left. Beca just shrugged her shoulders and went back to making music.

Later that day Aubrey followed the GPS to where Cole lived. When she arrived it was night out along with a full moon. When Aubrey went to knock on the door it swung open. She decried to see if Cole was around and called out for him. When she went upstairs she heard a whining noise coming from the master bedroom and went to go see what it was . When she got to the doorway of the master bedroom she couldn't believe what she saw. On the bed was a wolf with golden fur and honey colored eyes like Cole's. " Hey Aubrey." Cole said telepathically. Aubrey still being a little shocked asked " Cole is that you?" "Yeah sorry you had to find out about me this way I just didn't want you to hate more run away like most people do." Cole said." Oh does beca know about this ? " Aubrey asked. "Yeah she's a werewolf too ." Cole said. "Why don't we go outside and you can show me what being a werewolf is like." Aubrey said. "Okay." Cole said. They went outside and Cole showed Aubrey what being a werewolf was all about.

Later that day Aubrey asked Chloe if she knew about this, Chloe said" yes beca told me and showed me what it's like being a werewolf. She might even turn me into one too." "Really so you knew before me?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah maybe if you ask Cole he could turn you into one too." Chloe said. "Maybe I'll have to ask him." Aubrey said before she went to get ready for her class. After her class, Aubrey called Cole. After three rings he picked up. "Hello?" "Hey it's me aubrey." "Oh hey Aubrey what can I do for you." " I was wondering if you could turn me into a werewolf too if beca turns Chloe into werewolf." "Maybe I'll have to talk to beca first though I've got to go beca's calling love you." " love you too bye." And with that she hung up and headed to her and chloe's dorm to get some rest for tomorrow. "Hello?" Cole said." Hey Cole I was thinking what if we turned Aubrey and Chloe into werewolves like us?" "I think it would be a great idea we will just have to surprise them with it." "Ok text u the details later." and with that beca hung up to start planning for the transformation.

A couple days later Chloe and Aubrey were getting ready for their double date which was a picnic in the park. Little did they know though was that they were about to become werewolves that night. Beca and Cole met up at Aubrey and Chloe's dorm just before 7 to pick them up.

They decided to head to a secluded part of a beach with woods behind it that Cole owned. When they arrived they decried to make Aubrey and Chloe werewolves first. Beca and Cole shifted into their wolf forms and bit Aubrey and chloe's wrist so their blood would combine so Aubrey and Chloe would become werewolves. Five minutes later Aubrey and Chloe started to transform. Aubrey was the same size as Cole and had golden fur with green eyes. Chloe was the same size with a russet looking fur and sky blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole's pov**

After a couple of minutes of Chloe and Aubrey's transformation I sensed something off. Beca must of picked up on it too because her ears pricked up. I got my answer soon enough. Andrew another werewolf that is enemies with my clan showed up with his clan. I knew I need to protect Chloe and Aubrey and I knew beca did too. We bolted for the woods hoping to lose them there. Just as we got the woods Aubrey got attacked I turned around and threw the other werewolf off of her and we made to the woods. When we got back to my apartment Chloe and Aubrey botched asked "what the Hell was that?!" I had no choice but to tell them about our past.

" When me beca turned 14 our lives changed forever. It was the first time we phases to our werewolf form. My grandfather told us of how we were of a ancient clan called The Nightwalkers. Andrew the other werewolf you guys just met used to be part of our clan. He didn't like how we only hunted animals and started his own clan called The silent Assassin's. One night we were celebrating my grandfather turning 50 in human years when Andrew attacked. He killed my grandmother and beca's mom. My grandfather has never liked him after that and soon we became sworn enemies. That was the last time I saw him."

"So why did he show up now?" Aubrey said

"No clue but I need to inform my grandfather of this ; he might know what to do."

**What do you guys think so far? What do you think Cole's grandfather will say? Ideas are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Grandpa John

**Aubrey`s POV**

We were all in Cole`s truck as we headed up the mountain to where his grandfather lived. Cole was driving, I was sitting in the passenger seat while Beca and Chloe were in the back. It was pouring by the time Cole stopped the truck. While I was looking out the windshield I could see a cabin. as we got out of the truck and headed towards the cabin we were greeted by Cole`s grandfather John he is six foot has short silver hair and blue eyes and wore a plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. His sleeves were rolled up so you could see the clans crest on his forearm. As we arrived at the cabin he invited us inside to get warmed up.

**Cole`s POV**

As we all got seated around the fire, I started to tell my grandfather what has happened. After I told him everything he confirmed where my thoughts are leading to.

_" It seems to me that Andrew is trying to start a war between our two clans."_ My grandfather said.

_"What?!"_ Beca practically growled as she got up and started pacing around the room.

_" Patience young one, this is what Andrew wants. He wants to cause chaos in our clan before he attacks."_ My grandfather said.

_" Okay but what can we do pops?" _I asked.

_" For now we will be careful and stay together so Andrew can not bring chaos to our clan, besides its time to meet up with the clan, why don't you guys come join me?" _John replied.

**A/N well what did you guys think? reviews are always welcome and in the next chapter we get to meet the clan and I`ll try to make the chapter a bit longer.**


End file.
